Sick on you
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: He's sick as a dog, with no one to blame but himself. Hitsu/Matsu Finished
1. Office Blues

I know I have other fics to be finishing but when this Idea popped into my head I just had to follow it. So anyway please enjoy. (an for those waiting on the next installment of "Heirs of War" it's on hold for the moment due to lack of ideas.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Office Blues

* * *

Everything was quiet inside the Seireitei. The captain of the tenth division sighed. It was calm and quiet. Something he rarely had the time too enjoy. Especially here, in his office, which usually housed his loud and bubbly vice-captain.

He smirked he'd never been so glad for a vice-captain meeting to be called. He hadn't seen her yet that day. Not that that in itself was unusual. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands. The smirk disappearing as he went into deep thought.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide his fast growing feelings for his busty and loud second in command. It wasn't obvious in the least, but after being by his side for so many years she easily picked up on his subtly mood changes and knew something was up with him.

The past month she had barely left the office during work hours. Even if she just spent most of it asleep or staring at him intently, as if eventually she would be able to read his mind. It was really starting to effect him.

It took all his self control to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks while she stared at him. He would stare at the papers for hours without even really looking at them just too avoid her gaze. Which usually meant staying till at least midnight to finish them after she had left to go do whatever it was she did, his best guess was going to bars.

If he didn't know better he'd think she knew. She had been flirting mercilessly with him lately.

He rubbed his temples in exasperation. Something was going to give soon, and he was betting that his sanity would go before he came clean and told her how he felt. He glared out at nothing in particular. It wasn't like it was against the rules for a captain and a lieutenant to have a relationship, and Icimaru was no longer a problem since Hitsugaya had slain him himself in the winter war. His fists clenched the truth was and he loathed to admit it, but he was afraid.

Yes, Hitsugaya Toshirou feared rejection. Not just any ones of course. Just Matsumoto Rangiku's. He was unsure if she was still hung up on the dead ex-captain of squad three.

"_This is becoming tiresome...." _He growled at Hyourinmaru. The dragon felt the need to comment about his love life.

"Cause your a lot of help" He snapped back. He could see the dragon looking at him contemplatively.

"_I can only encourage you master, you must overcome this on your own." _He stated slowly after a moment. He sighed. Hyourinmaru was trying to help him he knew but the long nights and Matsumoto's flirting was wearing him dangerously thin.

His head hit the desk and he groaned loudly. Hyourinmaru snickered. _"That's very becoming of a captain.." _He glared. Before he could retort there was a knock at the door. He sat up and attempted to pull his tired body together.

"Come in." He mustered up enough strength to sound authoritative. He suppressed a groan as his fifth seat nudged the door open with his foot as his hands were full of paper work. He sighed to himself as it was sat on his desk and the fifth seat bowed before being excused.

He was really going to need Matsumoto's help with it all but at the same time he couldn't do a damn thing when he was in the same room with her.

She was just so distracting, and the part that pissed him off was that he was sure she knew it, even if she didn't know why she had become such a distraction to him. He was positive she knew and that she delighted in it.

He looked miserably at the papers before resigning himself to another long night in the office. Despite what most thought he did not enjoy paper work in the least.

If he didn't do this work no one would, but he briefly wondered how long he could go on like this.

He sighed and the only sound in the office was the rustling of papers.

* * *

He sluggishly placed the last paper on the finished pile and let out a strangled groan/whimper. He looked up his neck stiff and his muscles sore. Three in the morning. No surprise there. He place his brush down with some difficulty. His hand locked in the position of holding his brush. He rubbed out the kinks and sighed before pushing the chair back and standing.

He realized to late to try and catch himself as extreme dizziness hit him and his legs gave out. His world was a burst of pain as his head connected with the desk.

He sat on his knees in a dizzy and confused pain. He could fell the warm wet blood oozing down his face from the large gash he now sported on his forehead He stumbled to his feet toward the door, falling to his knee every couple steps. His head was spinning so fast he could barely tell which way he was going.

When he finally made it across the room he leaned heavily on the door for a moment panting as his stomach churned violently, his head throbbed and blood partially blinded him. He ripped the door open and stumbled outside barely landing in the grass of the division courtyard before vomiting.

He hadn't had much to eat lately but after his stomach was empty he stayed on his knees dry heaving. For at least fifteen minutes. Every gag more wretched then the last. Blood pooled in the bile and he wondered for only a second before heaving some more if he was puking blood or if it was just dripping from his face.

His whole being ached. His muscles were sore, his head throbbed, his blood stung his eyes and his mouth tasted foul.

He wobbled on his hands as his arms began to lose any strength they had left. Darkness clawed at the edges of his vision as he fell into the grass. He was vaguely aware of someone yelling somewhere in the distance as his eyes closed and he lost conciseness.

* * *

Okay, how was it? It was kinda short for myself personally. Of course it's only the first chapter, and I was having a hard time with this. I have a good idea of what my plot is, it's just hard getting started, but I think I'm on the write track now. Any way, please enjoy. ~Malthazar LOS


	2. Love Sick

Alright, without further ado Chapter 2!(heh, that rhymed...) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Love sick

* * *

It was dark and he was in pain, that was all he knew as he slowly surfaced into conciseness. He tried moving but every muscle in his body screamed at him and he immediately went still again. He couldn't even open his eyes. If they were closed at all. Maybe he had just gone blind. He felt so confused. Maybe he was dying. That was what it felt like.

"_No, your not dying master." _He mentally flinched at Hyourimaru's loud voice. Surly he had never been so loud before. The dragon must have noticed his discomfort and spoke quietly.

"_Your unwell Toshirou." _The dragon murmured quietly. Hitsugaya mad no move or sound to show he had heard but he knew he had. Hyourinmaru waited, he knew his master would speak to him when he had something to say.

"I need to stop working so much, it's killing me." He mumbled to the dragon in his head. It was silent for a long moment before he heard Hyourinmaru answer.

"_I'm sure you'd like to think your workaholic-ism is solely to blame master but it is not the root of your problems." _Before he could ask what he was talking about the dragon was gone and it was dark and quiet again.

Hitsugaya let out a strangled groan, his throat was sore and the dragon had only helped in confusing him even more.

"Captain?" It was quiet and Hitsugaya barely heard it but he recognized it instantly. He cracked an eye open with effort. His vision was a little blurry but there was no mistaking the figure beside him.

"Mat..Matsu..moto..." His mouth was dry as he rasped out her name. She nodded.

"How do you feel captain?" She knew it was a stupid question. He gave a gurgled reply that under different circumstances she would have laughed at. She reached up and took a warm,wet cloth from his forehead. As soon as it was gone he started feeling warmer.

He gave a hoarse sigh of relief when it was laid on his forehead again, cold and wet. He mange to open his eyes and look over at her.

What was she doing here? A better question was where was 'here'? She must have noticed his questioning look.

She scratched the back of her head nervously"Your at my home captain i found you last night, passed out in the court yard I took you to the fourth but they couldn't keep you." He simply stared lazily at her while she explained what had happened.

"They were over flowing with those idiots from the eleventh." He grunted that was no surprise really.

"Captain Unohana came by earlier to check on you. She stitched up the wound on your head but said there was nothing else she could do for you. You just need to rest for a at least three days." He nodded as he took in all she said.

He could barely manage keeping his eyes open, let alone move around on his own, and that fact that he was in Matsumoto's home gave him a sinking feeling. He had been lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice she had started talking again.

"..So I'm going to be taking care of you captain." She finished smiling brightly at him. He let his eyes slide back shut. His fears confirmed. He could feel her moving around the room, doing who knows what.

He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but instead began a coughing fit. Each cough racked his body and renewed his pain. He panted when It finally stopped. He felt a hand slide under his back. He opened his eyes and saw Matsumoto helping him to sit up. He winced at the movement.

"Here captain." She spoke softly holding a cup of water out to him. He shakily reached for it. His grip was weak. The cup slipped and Matsumoto barely caught it.

He mumbled something akin to 'sorry' but she ignored it and held the cup to his lips. He looked indignant. He could feel his face turning red. If she noticed she didn't say anything as she tipped the cup so he could drink.

The cool liquid felt good on his raw throat. When it was drained she set it down and laid him back down onto the futon pulling the blankets back up to his neck.

His eyes slid shut the second his head hit the pillow and a couple minutes later his breathing was light and even telling her he was asleep.

"Captain?" she asked cautiously. He didn't move. She reached out and with a feather light touch ran her fingers thru the spiky white locks. She almost envied the silky feeling. She bit her cheek to hold in the giggles as his face scrunched up.

She watched him a moment before sighing. Her ash cat decided to make itself known.

"_What's wrong mistress?" _She didn't answer right away. The cat knew she was thinking. After several more minutes she didn't think she'd get an answer.

"Do you think somethings wrong with me Haineko?" She asked after the long pause. The cat looked confused, her head cocked to the side.

"_what do you mean?" _Haineko squinted her eyes at Rangiku trying to understand the strange question.

"The captain...he's been so distant lately...he wont even look at me in the office unless he has too."

"_To be fair, you have been staring strangely at him whenever your in the office together...and as for distant maybe he's just troubled with something..." _Rangiku seemed to consider this a moment.

"Your probably right." she finally chirped. "I just need to get him to open up a little to me." The cat nodded.

"_An what better opportunity then having him confined to your home for at least a few days." _She glanced at Hitsugaya's sleeping face. He was out cold but his face tensed in pain every now and again.

"I don't think he'll be up too much of anything for at least another day." She ran her fingers thru his hair again and was surprised when he relaxed under her touch.

"It's so strange..." She mumbled aloud. The cat listened quietly. "Captain Unohana said there was nothing she could detect making him sick. It's not even the flu. If there's nothing physically wrong with him why is he so sick?" She gazed forlornly at the floor. She could tell when he was awake he was miserable.

"_Perhaps it's has nothing to do with his body at all." _

"What do you mean?" Rangiku looked strangely at the cat.

"_I've heard that in rare cases ones mental condition can affect ones physical condition." _

"So you think that's why he's so sick?"

"_Yes."_

"So something is seriously bothering him then." It wasn't a question. Rangiku frowned watching him sleep. His face calm.

"Why does he always have to take everything on his shoulders, why can't he let me help him?" She mumbled under her breath to no one.

She sighed before standing up and taking the empty glass with her. She needed a drink.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at the ceiling blankly. His mind empty of any thought, until his stomach growled, snapping him back to reality. He needed to sit up. He steeled himself for the unavoidable pain.

Every muscle he had, including ones he didn't know he had burned. He clenched his teeth to quell the whimper of pain as he slowly worked to get sat up. He was breathing hard while he rested on his elbows. Questions running thru his head. Why did his body hurt so much? What time was it, hell, what day was it? How long had he been asleep?

"Captain, you shouldn't be trying to get up by yourself." He looked up and saw Matsumoto coming in, a bowl in her hands. She sat it down and knelled at his side, helping him up the rest of the way. He grunted a little but said nothing.

When she was sure he would stay up she picked the bowl back up and sat it in his lap.

"Here ya go captain." She smiled brightly at him.

He stared down strangely at the funny looking liquid inside. It was thick and brown from what he could tell there were lumps of what he was assuming were vegetables floating in it. He looked back up at her smiling face, happy that she was giving him...whatever this was.

"Wh...what is it?" He finally found his voice as he picked up the spoon and the let the brown muck pour back into the bowl.

"It's soup of course captain." His eye twitched, the way she said made it sound like he was stupid for not knowing that.

"I got the recipe from Orihime but I tweaked it a little." She smiled proud of herself.

"I'm not hungry right now." he mumbled setting the bowl aside immediately. The words 'Orihime' and 'Recipe' never worked well together. Add in 'Matsumoto' and 'tweak' and the result would be food poisoning at best, death at worst.

He didn't miss the look of hurt that ran across her face before being covered by a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You need to eat though captain, you haven't eaten since the day you got sick." she half whined at his resistance to the food. He ignored her thinking about what she said.

"How long have I been asleep?" She looked like she was thinking. "A while. You've been here since the day before yesterday." His eyes widened in surprise. He'd been asleep that long?

He grimaced thinking about all the paper work that was piling up in his office..." Matsumoto watched his face change. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. She had worked with him for years, and if her captain was anything it was a predictable workaholic.

She sat back and sighed, drawing his tense teal eyes onto her. "Don't worry about the paper work captain. I've got some of our seats doing it. You work too much." She watched amused as his frown deepened into a scowl knowing full well what was coming next.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to work so much if you would just do you share." He growled out, but it didn't last long. She just smiled brightly at him, his stomach flipped and his cheeks heated up.

She leaned forward and rested her palm on his forehead. "You look a little warm captain." He tried to play it off as anger and shoved her hand away roughly. The same hurt flashed and his annoyance lessened.

"I'm fine." he grumbled quietly. She seemed to perk back up and smiled again. Luckily for him his face was already warm and red from his slight fever and earlier embarrassment so she didn't notice when it intensified.

"I have to go see captain Unohana for some things. Do you need anything while I'm out captain?" He shook his head and she left.

He sighed as his face finally cooled back down. She was going to drive him to insanity.

"_Or to your death bed." _Hyourinmaru quipped happily. Toshirou narrowed his eyes as he glared at the wall in front of him, but in his head he was looking at the dragon.

"What do you mean?" The dragon looked on lazily.

"_I learned the most interesting thing Toshirou. Did you know that when people suppress there emotions long enough and with enough intensity that it affects there health?" _It didn't take a genius like Hitsugaya to know what he was talking about.

"So what? I'm..I'm..?"

"_Love sick." _The dragon chimed laughing at the very idea. Toshirou looked stricken.

"That's impossible.." he stuttered, unsure. Hyourinmaru rolled his eyes at his masters denial.

"_I know your body very well Toshirou. There is nothing wrong with it. The only thing making you sick.. is your heart...." _

Toshirou held his head in his palm. Wincing when his fingers brushed his stitched up wound.

The dragon was still talking. _"The longer you suppress your feelings the worse off you'll be next time."_

Toshirou sighed staring down at his lap, eyes glazed over as he stared blankly. Hyourinmaru waited patiently for his words to set in. After several minutes and Toshirou didn't reply he tried to rouse him from the trance.

"_Toshirou..."_

"Just..leave me alone for now Hyourinmaru..." His voice was weary and distant.

"_As you wish...."_ Was the only reply he got before everything was quiet again. He continued to stare off into space until his stomach growled loudly again and it pulled him back. He _was _hungry. He looked cautiously at the bowl still beside him.

He was already holding it before he realized it. He peered curiously into the bowl. As bad as it looked it didn't smell too bad. He brought a spoonful to his face grimacing.

What was the worst that could happen? He could die, but at the rate he was going did it really matter weather he died of love sickness...or deadly soup? Neither was appealing but he figured the latter of the two would be slightly less embarrassing. He clenched his eyes shut and swallowed it.

His eyes popped open. He wasn't dead...and it was actually...pretty good. He finished the bowl quickly filling his empty belly and falling back into a peaceful asleep.

He never noticed that the bowl was gone after he woke up.

* * *

All done with chapter 2. Better then I thought it'd be. What do ya'll think? Hope ya liked it. ~ Malthazar LOS


	3. Heal Me

Okay so I guess y'all liked the last chapter so I guess I'll keep going,lol. Here ya go. Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Heal me

* * *

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time. Matsumoto had left again to do whatever it was she did, leaving him alone, and while he normally enjoyed this he was actually rather bored. He'd been holed up in her house for five days. Unohana had come to see him a couple times when her time permitted. Not that she could do anything for him.

He was still rather weak, but he was feeling a better physically. He had to admit, Rangiku was a good caretaker. He tried not to pester her with his trivial needs, but she always seemed to know when he needed something anyway.

He had been mortified when she tried to help him to the bathroom. He let his opinions on that be known. Loudly, but her mood hadn't seemed at all dampened by his yelling. She helped him to the door before leaving him be. Much to his relief.

When he had by accident called her by her first name she encouraged it, but still called him by title, he wouldn't admit it but deep down it somewhat disappointed him.

He sat cross-legged on the futon,which he had realized just the other day was hers. He asked her about it but she simply brushed it off saying her couch was more comfortable anyway.

Hit lieutenant was a lot of things, but a good liar wasn't one of them. His keen eyes had noticed her well hidden but slightly painful walk. Back problems from sleeping on her sofa. A pang of guilt shot thru him when he saw it. He needed to go, he was a burden on her, though she would never say such a thing. He decided he would leave as soon as he could.

Suddenly he heard noise outside the room and peered up at Rangiku as she busted thru the door smiling at him.

"Hey captain, hungry?" He simply nodded and she held out a bowl to him as she sat down opposite of him a bowl of her own in her hands.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"How are the seats doing?" She looked up at him, chopsticks hanging out of her mouth. She swallowed before answering him.

" your nightmares of paperwork up to the sealing can be put to rest captain. They have it under control" He sighed in relief and she laughed. After they were quiet for a while again he looked at her and decided he should tell her his decision.

"Rangiku." She perked at his voice and her gaze settled on him again. Waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"I'm going home tomorrow." She looked shocked at him.

"Are you sure captain? Do you feel well enough?" Her questions were rushed but her voice was laced with worry. He nodded.

"I'm feeling much better now, and I need too get out of your hair." She seemed to understand now what his reasons were.

"If you think your burdening me captain your not." He just shook his head. Whether she thought of him as one or not he felt like a burden.

"Never the less, I'm going." His voice held a steely tone that said there would be no argument. She nodded.

"If you really feel well enough..." She trailed off.

A small smile found it's way to his face. "I do." She sighed in defeat but returned the smile. Her eyes drifted to his head and her eyes widened with realization as she snapped her fingers.

"I just remembered, I picked this up for your head." She pulled a small jar out of her robes and removed the lid. It looked like some kind of white salve.

"It's medicine for the cut on your forehead." She explained. He nodded but almost jumped when she scooted closer to him.

We'll put this on and it should help you heal faster." She said reaching up and gently pulling away the bandages covering his forehead.

She scooped some of the medicine onto her fingers and carefully rubbed it over the cut. He jerked when the cold salve touched his forehead. She mistook it for pain and quickly apologized.

"It's fine." He mumbled as she continued the treatment. She was close to him, so close he could smell her. The strong scent of rain and something fruity filled his nose. Cherries maybe? It was intoxicating. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away, putting the lid back on the jar and wrapping the bandages back around it.

"All done captain." She cheered. He couldn't bring himself to even form words, his tongue numb. He just nodded dumbly.

The next afternoon Hitsugaya was walking through the seireitei to his own home. Though he never said it, he was very grateful to Rangiku for taking care of him. Now that he thought about it he hadn't even thanked her. Apparently she hadn't even noticed as she had seen him off with her lovely smile.

After that he had a bit of difficulty pulling himself together after that smile of hers made him melt. It seemed like with every passing day he was falling deeper and deeper. He wondered how long would it be before he finally hit bottom? He sighed trying to brush of the incident.

It had been a fight to walk home by himself, and the only way she had let him go was if he promised not to go to work that day. As much as he wanted to go see the state of chaos he was sure he was sure his office was in he had given her his word not to step foot in the office that day.

He really needed to do something for her to show his gratefulness for taking care of him. She apparently, had never noticed he'd never even thanked her, but what could he possibly do for her.

He scowled he didn't have any ideas, and a mere 'thanks' by it's self seemed so lacking.

His walk home was a quiet one. It was always kinda quite inside the seireitei. He looked up at the tall buildings of gray never stopping until something caught his eye. He was suddenly struck with an idea on how to show Rangiku his appreciation.

He turned on heel and headed towards the closest gate out of the seireitei.

Rangiku hummed to herself as she headed to the office. It was dark out now but she wanted to make sure the third and fourth seats had finished the papers so her captain didn't have too get to work as soon as he came in tomorrow.

She slid open the door and wasn't surprised that it was dark and empty. She walked up to her captains desk, inspecting the papers, stacked neatly in the done pile. She turned to leave when something in the dark caught her eye.

She walked soundlessly up to her desk to look at what she had seen. She was shocked to find sitting on her desk a, bouquet of flowers. She picked them and held them to her nose. The smelled good. She moved over to the window where moon light was spilling in so she could see them better. When she finally got a good look she was surprised.

She'd never seen flowers like these before. They were frosty blue in color and seem to glow silver in the pale moon light. It was then she noticed nestled in the middle of the field of blue was a dot of red. A single red rose was nestled in between the blue flowers. When she looked closer she noticed something else as well.

A slip of paper? She pulled it out and examined it. A soft smile on her face. Two little words scribbled down in perfectly neat hand writing.

_"Thanks", _

_"Toshirou." _

* * *

Toshirou fidgeted in his chair. He had finally been allowed out of Matsumoto's house but she knew he still wasn't completely well and watched him like a hawk. She hadn't said anything about the flowers.

He was glad. What else could he say? He looked over at her desk where they were sitting in a vase with water. obviously nothing else needed to be said about it.

He glanced at her while she sat on the couch looking over some papers of her own. He paused. Matsumoto and papers wasn't something you ever heard in the same sentence together. The amount she had taken had significantly lessened his own.

"_She's worried for your health." _He watched as she actually concentrated and was going thru the work fairly quickly. Hyourinmaru was right, she was actually doing paper work because sick or not he would still push himself to do it all.

He rested his chin on his elbow thinking about his lieutenant. All of them when accepting the position were required to swear an oath of loyalty to there captains. An oath however that they themselves had to write. So every lieutenants vow to his or her captain was different.

Matsumoto had never sworn to be a hard worker, on time, to do paper work or to even show up sober. What she had sworn was her undying loyalty to him. To stay by his side and to always have his back.

Toshirou had never considered that she had meant even when it had nothing to do with fighting or the office work, but merely that she would have his back no matter what. Even if it was watching over him while he was ill.

Rangiku looked up to ask her captain how he was doing but stopped when she noticed him starring out into space a rare smile on his lips. She wondered what he was thinking about to make him smile and daydream. It was so out of character for her small captain.

Though....she noticed he was feeling and looking better today, especially now that he wasn't buried up to his eye balls in papers. She looked at the papers and grumbled before going back too them. Hitsugaya needed her help, especially now that he was still recovering. So she just had to suck it up.

She cared more about her captain and his well being then she hated paperwork, and anyone who knew her knew she hated it. A lot.

She wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there till she finally finished and looked out the window and saw the sun had already set. The last rays of light dwindling down. The bright orange and reds of the day giving way to the soothing purples and blues of night fall.

"Finally done I see." She jumped at her captains voice. She looked over her shoulder to see him looking out the window as well. She nodded smiling proud of herself, then her stomach growled.

The corner of his mouth twitched up.

She laughed it off. "Guess I'm a little hungry."

"So it would seem." he drawled uninterested.

They had worked straight through lunch, and she wasn't used to that. He watched from the corner of his eye as she finally stood up and stretched before gathering up all the papers and things she had strewn about the couch depositing them on her desk.

"Well, I'm going captain." she gave a small wave and started for the door.

"Wait Rangiku.." He stopped her. She looked back at him curiously. "Yes?" He fidgeted with his hands.

"_Go on Toshirou.." _The dragon encouraged him. Rangiku watched him curiously as different emotions flickered across his face.

His striking teal eyes always seemed to brighten beautifully when he was thinking hard, it was almost breath taking....

Wait,whoa! She stopped herself. Where had that thought come from? She mentally shook herself forcing herself to focus again. Though it seemed this time those eyes were burning straight into her soul.

"Well, since it's late and we worked through lunch, I was wondering if you...would like to go to dinner with me?" She was surprised by his question. Dinner with her captain? She thought about it. Before he got sick they had never really had meals together unless they were on a mission, but even so during those missions he had never changed from his usual self.

While he had stayed with her he was a little more talkative and open with her. She knew her captain pretty well. The way he thought, his mannerisms, but for someone she knew so well she really didn't know a whole lot about him personally. She knew some basic things. His favorite color, tea, season.

Trivial things, but when he had stayed in her house he had slowly opened up a little, sharing more intimate things about himself with her and vice verse. She had always felt comfortable with her captain but something was different now. She still felt at ease around him but something felt different, maybe she just felt..closer to him. She would have to think about it later.

"Well?" Toshirou asked clearly losing patients with her as she stared off into space. A huge smile threatened to split her face in half.

"Sure captain, as long as your buying!" she winked at him smile still in place before bouncing out the door. He rolled his eyes before following her out. Mumbling under his breath.

Of course he was buying.

* * *

Phew! Aighty there it is chapter 3. What y'all think? Personally it's coming along well. Hoped y'all liked it. I'll get the next one up soon as I'm able, till then hang tight. ~ Malthazar LOS


	4. Is this what you want?

This story is coming along faster and better then I had expected. I hadn't even anticipated the plot to be like this...but hey, things happen huh? Anyone enough blabbing you want to be entertained by my stories, not me. So with further introduction, chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Is this what you want?

* * *

Toshirou sunk down into the sofa comfortably. The paperwork was done and it was quiet. He sighed contently. He was at ease for the moment as he reflected about how his and Rangiku's outing had gone last night.

He had thought on they way there that inviting her to dinner had been a mistake and that it would be awkward. He had been pleasantly wrong. She had been as talkative as ever. What had surprised her and even himself was that he had been too. He'd been able to make her laugh more then once and not the normal coy giggling. Real laughter and he found that he quite enjoyed the sound.

She asked him questions, some albeit personal but he answered them honestly and almost eagerly. His openness seemed to please her. He actually had to say that it had been one of the best nights of his life, the end especially. His fingertips ran over his cheek where he could still feel the ghost feeling of her lips when she had kissed him goodnight.

He had almost jumped out his skin when she had. He had been in a good mood since. His seats had been coming in all morning with things that needed his signature and etc. They had been a little surprised when they found there usually stoic captain lounging happily on the sofa in his office and when he had happily obliged them. His good mood obviously infectious as they left feeling a little brighter as well.

He felt a familiar reiatsu approaching and grinned. The door slid open and Rangiku twirled into the room happily.

"Good morning captain!" She bubbled. She stopped and looked around confused. Her captain wasn't at his desk. She was pensive for a moment before she saw a hand stick up from the other side of the sofa and give a lazy wave. She giggled leaning over the back of the couch and peered down smiling at her relaxed captain whose eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head.

"Good morning captain." She repeated. He gave a curt nod. Rangiku didn't think she had ever seen her captain so relaxed. His face wasn't scrunched up in his usual serious manner and he had a cold air of calm about him. That wasn't unusual but it felt different today. It wasn't the bitter icy cold it normally was but more so just cool. She watched him closely thinking about last night herself.

It would be a complete lie if she said she hadn't had a good time with her captain. It had been fun and he had been surprisingly easy to talk to.

She grinned when she thought about an incident that had occurred at the restaurant. Half way thru there meal they had been interrupted by some man. He come over and leaned on there table completely ignoring Hitsugaya and started hitting on her.

She tried politely at first then not so much too get him to go away, and all were ignored. She was finally about to stand up and take her captain and go when she felt the temperature drop drastically, she could see her breath and the man was suddenly yanked back by his hair, his neck bent back to look at her captain who had a look on his face that she would describe as unbridled fury. His mouth was contorted into a deep scowl and she could see the burning behind those narrowed teal eyes. It surprised her.

His voice was low and dangerous and an involuntary shiver ran up her spine. "She asked nicely once, now go before I freeze you to the core of your soul." At the hissing threat Rangiku was sure the other man had wet himself. Hitsugaya released him and he immediately ran away whimpering. The air started to warm again as she looked at him.

"Captain..thank you." He waved it off as nothing. She smiled at him and when his face tinged red she giggled. He walked her home like the gentleman she always had expected him to be. When she was standing in her doorway telling him goodnight she turned back around, making a quick decision she leaned down and gave a quick peck on his cheek.

Swiftly turning on heel and walking into her home and closing the door she caught a last glimpse of him and had to hold down her laughter as his jaw hung open in surprise. He probably didn't think she'd seen.

She looked down at her captain. Things between them were changing she knew, but could she handle it? She'd had no love interests since Gin and she was long over him. He'd been dead for three years, killed by her captain in the winter war. She studied his serene face. Could she have romantic feeling for her captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou?

She knew most people would argue that he was too young. Her captain was young, but he wasn't a child. He was a capable adult and he was actually much to most peoples surprise, done growing. He just happened to have the misfortune of being short. Which made his life admittedly harder. It was one of the reasons he worked as hard as he did. To reinforce that he was indeed an adult and there was nothing child like about him.

She sighed, having to constantly act like an adult even if he was one made him such a stick in the mud sometimes. She was older then he and she rarely was serious or mature.

She grinned down at her captain. Yes, she was starting to have feelings for him and from what she could tell he felt something for her as well.

"_Jeez your slow on the uptake..." _Rangiku rolled her eyes. What was the cat talking about now?

"_It's taken you this long to figure out he has feelings for you. Your as dense as a rock sometimes." _The cat seemed disgruntled by the whole thing.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" She growled at the cat. Who didn't seem at all bothered. "Beside how would you know?" she demanded.

"_Hyourinmaru told me." _Was the simple answer she got. Rangiku was surprised by this.

"Why would Hyourinmaru tell you that?" Why would his Zanpakutou feel the need to share his masters feelings with hers?

"_He was worried about him after he made himself sick over the whole thing." _Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Sick? Do you mean..?" The cat nodded. Confirming that her captains feelings for her was what had been ailing him. The cat went on.

"_That's why Hyourinmaru called out to me the night Toshirou got sick, so I could take you to the office and you'd find him."_

Rangiku looked on at her captain. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Haineko picked up on her thoughts.

"_I don't have the answer to that one. You'd have to ask him yourself."_ She made an affirmative noise before going back to watching her captain.

She jumped back falling on her butt with a surprised squeal when twin teal eyes popped open starring back at her. He sat up and looked at at her from over the back of the sofa, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing down there Rangiku?" She could sense the teasing tone in his voice and gave him a halfhearted glare before standing up and brushing herself off.

"Very funny captain." She huffed sitting down at her desk so she could look at him still laying about on the sofa. "I could have popped out of my robe." His face turned bright red and she smirked. He was too much fun too tease.

He mumbled something under his breath and his eyes shut again. She stared out into space, thinking. So it would seem to some extent these feelings were mutual, but if he had gone and made himself so sick over the whole thing she doubted he had it in him to take her out and actually call it a date.

She tapped her fingers on her chin in thought, and looked at the clock. Then her face lit up with a plan.

"hey, captain?" A single eye slid open regarding her.

"We should have another date." Both his eyes were open now and he was looking at her in surprise. His mouth open slightly like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"It's almost lunch time." She glanced at the clock. "You should come to lunch with me." He seemed to snap put of his stupor and nodded.

"Sure." a small smile settled on his lips as he seemed to snap out of his surprise.

* * *

Rangiku was chatting away animatedly a they ate. Toshirou didn't say a lot, but he didn't have to. He seemed quite content too let Rangiku do all the talking. He added his own thoughts when he thought necessary.

They really hadn't wanted to go all the way to Rukongai like they had last night so Rangiku had run home to make something. He'd decided that as horrible as her cooking looked it wasn't really bad at all.

If only she could make it look more appealing, more people might be inclined to eat it. He assumed the same was true of Orihime's cooking. He wasn't even sure what it was she made that he was eating but he figured it didn't really matter. It was good.

He glanced at her from his position next to her on the sofa. She was munching away happily on her..whatever-it-was and talking to him about something she had heard. He was zoned out simply starring at her. It had become a bad habit of his lately. She looked up and saw him.

"What is is captain?" She shook himself from his trance like state.

"Nothing at all." She was about to ask further when a knock on the door caught both there attentions. Toshirou turned around to look at the door. "Come in" The door slid open too reveal Renji, Ikkaku

Hisagi and Yumichika.

"What do you four want?" Toshirou asked in a bored tone, though he could speculate which made his mood drop.

"Captain Hitsugaya." They nodded to him before addressing Rangiku.

"Hey Ran, you wanna come drink with us at a new bar that just opened up in Rukongai?" A new bar? Sake always sounded good too Rangiku. She took a quick side way glance at her captain. He looked a little sullen, sinking into the sofa. Her lips quirked. She could drink any old time. She looked up at the guys and what she said shocked everyone else in the room.

"Not today guys, I'm busy." The looks on there faces told her that they couldn't have been more shocked if a meteor fell out of the sky right then and there and and an alien popped out of it.

"Are you sure?" Hisagi asked. "There having a special, all shinigami drink free all night." They tried to convince her. She just shook her head.

"I'm busy with my captain, but thanks" The guys looked at each other before Renji nodded. "If your sure." She nodded and they left. Without a word she went back to her lunch. Toshirou was watching her with shock.

"You could have gone with them if you wanted." She looked up when he spoke. "Yea, I could have, but I didn't want to." He looked confused.

"Why not?"

"An you leave you here on our date?" she asked his face heated up at 'date'. "I can drink any time captain. I'd rather be here." He was quiet. Did she really think of this and last night as a date? He wasn't sure. Did he think of it as a date?

He liked to think that they were getting closer, but would he call this dating? He knew one thing. Even if it wasn't dating there was quite obviously something between them. He just wasn't sure what that was yet. He resigned himself momentarily to uncertainty as she started talking again. Asking how the food was.

After they had finished eating and had just been sitting lazily on the couch talking she looked over and smiled at him.

"This time with you is so much fun and relaxing captain." He looked up and met her gaze. He was stunned by the intensity of her ice blue eyes. Emotions darkened them but made them come alive in the light. He felt like he could see everything in them. They really were the windows to her soul.

He could see she meant it too.

In a rare moment he noticed a light pink dusted her cheeks as he stared openly into her eyes.

"What?" Her voice was quiet, almost nervous.

He smirked, but never broke the stare. As he felt a strange burst of courage.

"You have beautiful eyes."

He could only feel proud of himself when the pink on her cheeks darkened into a lovely scarlet color that he couldn't help but think was quite becoming on her.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 4. And it's almost 3 in the morning..man I'm pulling some tough hours for you guys. Well regardless (now that I'm off to bed) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll update when I can. Peace out ~Malthazar LOS


	5. Love Game

Hmm..not much to say right now...Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Love Game

* * *

It had been a week since Rangiku had given her drinking buddies a near heart attack at the refusal of free sake in favor of her captain. They had come by again a couple times during the week but she turned them away every time. They had bad timing. She had been with him ever time they had found her. The last attempt they had resorted to begging, and she still told them no, but she would when she was free. She finally made it up to them by drinking with them from sunset to sunrise last night. Much to Toshirou's dismay.

When Toshirou came into the office that morning he found her unconscious on the floor sleeping off the booze. She must have come back to the office and just barley not made it to the couch. He rolled his eyes before gathering her up in his arms to lay her on the sofa. She wasn't very heavy in the least. It was just awkward lifting her since she was so much bigger then him. He pulled off his captains haori and draped it over her. It was too short to completely cover her but she pulled it tight around herself bringing it to her face mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'captain'.

He didn't understand how or why you would drink yourself unconscious. She didn't know but on the rare occasions he drank he had never in his life had a hangover or drank so much he fell unconscious. The amount she drank was in no way healthy.

He sat at his desk. His dreaded arch enemy had returned. The paperwork. He swore The divisions had so much paper work he was surprised they had any trees. He sighed and cracked his neck before pulling a sheet in front of him and getting to work.

Rangiku actually helped him with it more now. It was a welcome surprise. When he asked her about it she simply said she liked spending more time with him and if he was stuck in the office doing paper work she would too. He decided to forgo mentioning the many years before when she had done nothing but drink and sleep.

She was finally doing her job. It was a little shocking, but he was glad. When they both worked it got done faster. Leaving them with free time. Though it was spent with each other anyway. He glanced over at the sofa and his dead to the world lieutenant before turning back to the papers with a sigh.

* * *

He let the brush drop back down into the ink pot and sighed. Three tall stacks sat done on his desk and he leaned back in the chair stretching. He was finally done. He's worked nonstop all day. His neck was killing him When he looked outside he could see the sun mostly set behind the horizon. He glanced at the sofa. Rangiku hadn't woken yet or even moved since he'd picked her up and was still sleeping peacefully.

As he watched he decided it had been a while since he last had a drink. Maybe she had some hidden in her office. It only took him a few minutes of ruffling thru her desk to find a bottle and dish. He brought it back to his desk and sat down pouring himself a shot. He slurped it down quickly. The burning sensation down his throat lasted only a second before it warmed him slightly. He sighed and poured himself another.

He glanced up when the sound of rustling fabric caught his attention. He could see the lump that was Rangiku starting to move around on the sofa. She sat up slowly her eyes dazed and groggy. She looked over and saw him she seemed lost for a second before recognition lit her face and she smiled. Her fingers playing with the fabric of his captains haori. He put the cup to his lips and drank it slowly watching her.

He'd started starring openly at her,only when they were alone. He no longer cared if she saw. It seemed like his feelings were becoming quite obvious, not to mention much to his delight mutual. When she hadn't rejected nor discouraged him he started to get a little bolder. He was completely open with his thoughts and no longer ignored her over the top displays of affection(deadly hugs, etc) sometimes returning them. Despite the obviousness of the others feelings neither of them had yet to acknowledge it aloud to the other that they had these feelings, and danced around the subject hopelessly. Much to there the chagrin of there Zanpakutou.

"Good morning Toshirou." her voice was still husky with sleep. He smiled behind his cup. She had finally started calling him by name a few days ago. The first time she did she seemed unsure. When he didn't correct her like he did everyone else or say anything about it she took it as a green light.

He set his cup down and poured another before he answered her.

"The sun has already set Rangiku." She looked surprised and turned to look out the window. Then turned back to him grinning. "So it has." He lifted the cup once more to his lips and rolled his eyes but then they softened when he noticed her slight wincing. He paused the cup in the air, and stood up walking over to the sofa.

He held the cup out to her and she looked surprised. "Drink this." His voice was quiet. He knew she probably had a headache, and he knew that having a single drink when hungover lessened the pain and intensity. She took it from him looking into it curiously.

"What is it?" A single white brow rose. "Sake of course." If she looked surprised before she looked down right amazed now.

"Weren't you just drinking out of this?" He nodded. "Do you want another cup?" he asked curiously. He didn't understand what the problem was.

She shook her head still looking at him. "I..i didn't know you drank Toshirou." she was quiet as she downed it and handed the empty saucer back to him. He shrugged.

"You should come drinking with me and the guys sometime." She smiled up at him. He frowned walking back to his desk.

"That's exactly why you didn't know I drink Rangiku." She frowned as she watched him fill up the glass and down it quickly. She stood up cautiously stretching before walking over to plant herself on the corner of her captains desk.

"What do you mean?" He let out a breath as he set down his cup and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I have no desire to drinking with those idiots." he grumbled as he got another drink. She was quiet for several minutes and it worried him.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Toshirou?" He spit his drink out spraying his desk before looking up at her. His face looking as if he'd been struck.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. He noticed the frown ever present and unfamiliar set on her lips.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, captain?" He noticed his added tittle to the question and hurried to rectify his mistake.

"No, of course not, I think your incredibly intelligent." That seemed to pacify her for a moment.

"You just think my friends are idiots." It wasn't a question. He wouldn't lie to her. "Renji and Ikkaku, yes. I do think there idiots."

"Why?" He shrugged. Not a very good answer. She smiled. "You know what I think Toshirou....?" He eyed her suspiciously. As he filled his cup up. He'd clean his spit mess later. "No, but I'm sure your going to tell me?" He drawled. She smirked.

"I think your just jealous that I go out with four other great guys all night and leave you all by yourself." He glanced up at her smirking face as he sipped on his drink.

"Maybe.." Her smirk immediately fell away and she stared, shocked at him. Was he finally admitting to something? She was getting frustrated with this coy game they had been playing for a week. She was sure he was too, but neither was quite willing to cave and be the first to say what they felt.

She was in love with him, her stoic little captain. She knew it was not unrequited but she wanted him to come out and say it first. She wanted...to be reassured.

"What exactly are you implying Toshirou?" He wasn't looking at her as set his saucer down on his desk with a soft clink, before turning to look up at her.

Those Teal orbs she found so hypnotizing settled on her own icy blue ones. She almost choked on the air. They seemed to dance in the light as his emotions welling up inside him like a storm shined out through them.

"I would have thought it was obvious." His voice was low and she fought hard to suppress a shiver. Her gaze never leaving his.

"Maybe instead of playing these silly games you should just come out and tell me..." Her voice was quiet as she stared back at him in the semidarkness of the office. The rising moon cast long shadows across the room.

"I know."She could see his fists clenching and unclench in nervousness. He had always had trouble conveying his emotions. Even when he knew she knew. She had to be patient.

He abruptly stood from his chair knocking it over and surprising her. His eyes however still never strayed from hers.

"Rangiku..." The way her name rolled off his tongue made her breath hitch in her throat and she was sure her heart rate was going a mile a minute. She knew her face was red. It was hard to make someone like her blush, but he did it every time, and so easily.

"Rangiku..i...i love you." Her heart stopped. She was sure it had. She knew what was coming, but it had done nothing to help.

She leaned down, her face only a few inches from his. Her mouth was suddenly dry but she manged to get the words out.

"Prove it."

Whatever he had expected that was obviously not it. His surprise was short lived as his hand came up and caressed her cheek with a rough calloused hand. His skin was cool against hers.

He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a warm tender kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand found it's way into his silky white locks.

She had asked him to prove it, and he had. She felt like she'd been hit by lightning. The electricity between them threatened to set them both ablaze. She could feel his emotions in his kiss. It shot straight to the core of her being. She could feel the love and passion he felt for her. His sadness, lust and despair all swirled inside her in a torrent. He put his whole being into it, like he was trying to reach into the depths of her soul with it.

When he finally pulled away she felt like crying at the loss. They both breathed hard as they stared back at one another. He seemed pensive and his eyes were clouded. They seemed desperate and pleading with her. She pulled him as close as she could in her position on his desk.

"An I love you Toshirou." He visibly relaxed and she cupped his face in her hands closing the gap once again between them.

* * *

There! What y'all think about that? I'm actually kinda proud of the final scene here. I tried to make it touch you. Not really the tear jerk-er way so much as just touch you. If you wanna cry I have a hitsu/matsu recommendation. It was really hard to read thru my tears......Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next up when I can. ~ Malthazar LOS

(PS: QUIZ TIME! : Without looking how many drinks did Toshirou have?(not counting the one he spit out) )


	6. Worth Talking About

Alright here it is chapter 6! my deepest apologies in having kept you all waiting so long. My net was down all day yesterday and I have been fairly busy as I am the manager of my high school soccer team and season is starting very soon, but anyway here it!

(As I side note the answer to the little quiz at the end of the last chapter is...4!)

* * *

Chapter 6 - Worth Talking about.

* * *

It was easily noticeable. Almost glaringly obvious. Something was up in the tenth division. All the other captains noticed it.

There had been a captains meeting that morning when they most of them noticed it. Captain Hitsugaya who usually stood as stiff as a brick wall and paid rapt attention to everything was relaxed and his attention seemed to falter every few minutes and his vision strayed to some invisible point.

When they were dismissed Toshirou was immediately trapped between Kyouraku and Ukitake as he walked back to his division. The two older captains were grinning happily at him.

Toshirou frowned. He had been in such a good mood lately too. He sighed to himself before addressing his colleagues.

"Is there something I can help the two of you with?" He asked pensively. Ukitake smiled at him while Kyouraku merely pulled his hat lower over his eyes.

"You seem to be in such a good mood lately Hitsugaya-kun." Ukitake finally said. Kyouraku piped up after him.

"We were simply wondering what has you so relaxed." Blowing off the question Toshirou just shrugged causing his robes do slid down just a little on his shoulders. Kyouraku noticed this and his widened a fraction beneath his hat and he stopped walking.

"yare, what do we have here?" The eighth division captain wondered aloud causing the other two too stop.

Ukitake looked at his friend curiously and Toshirou stiffened. Not sure what Kyouraku was looking at. He felt a jab at his neck and turned viciously on the pink clad captain allowing Ukitake to see what Kyouraku was now giggling at.

Previously hidden by his clothes was a bright red and seemingly fresh hickey.

Ukitake snickered behind his hand as Toshirou glared at Kyouraku.

"No wonder you've been in such a good mood Hitsugaya-kun" The normally drunk man laughed as he inspected Toshirou's hickey. Toshirou glared at him.

"I don't know what your babbling about." He snarled, viciously fighting down the blush threatening to o bloom on his face.

"Tell us Toshirou-kun, was it Hinamori-san?" Ukitake finally asked the question both he and Kyouraku were wondering. Toshirou's face exploded into bright red reaching the tips of his ears. Part embarrassment and part anger.

"No it was not Hinamori!" He growled. Both men seemed shocked at the admission but all traces of shock quickly left Kyouraku's face to be replaced with a devilish grin.

"So you do know what were talking about then?" Toshirou thought he might explode.

"I have to go." He said quickly before disappearing in quick flash steps back to his division. He left two maniacally grinning men in his wake.

* * *

The door too the office slammed open quickly and slammed shut just as quick.

Rangiku jumped from her spot on the sofa where she had been working as her captain stormed into the office. His face red and he was glaring out at nothing. She watched him quietly. He was agitated and she knew better then too say anything until he addressed her.

He dug around her desk until he pulled out a small mirror she used for makeup and clicked it open. He pulled down the collar of his robe and angled the mirror where Kyouraku had been poking him.

Rangiku knew what had him so angry now. Someone had seen the 'love bite' she left on his neck that morning before he had gone to the captains meeting. She probably should have told him about it so he could cover it.

His face had returned to normal color as he put the mirror back where he had found it and sat at his own desk where he pulled a paper from the top of the stack and began to work on it. He looked up and saw her watching him, her eyes were the only thing peeking over the back of the sofa as she waited for him to say whatever was on his mind.

A single white brow arched. "What?" She fought down her giggles and shook her head.

"Nothing Toshirou." He went back to staring at the paper heatedly and she continued to watch him. He didn't seem to notice. After several more minutes of the silence she sighed. His head never moved but she saw his eyes shift to look at her.

"What's the matter Toshirou?" He grunted and she rolled her eyes before standing up and coming over too lean on his desk.

"That's not a very good answer." She said leveling her gaze with his. He sighed.

"Was someone giving you a hard time Toshi?" His head snapped up at the nickname she recently been using on him when she wanted something. He let it slide and grumbled.

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and looked at him. "Let me guess..." She trailed off. He frowned.

"I bet....it was captain Kyouraku right?" His frown deepened and she knew she was right. Her hand reached out and covered his.

"I'm sure he was only teasing you Toshirou." This did nothing for his mood. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." His brow again arched in a questioning manner. "I should have told you." She podded the bite mark and understanding flashed across his face. He quickly waved it off brushing away her hand from his neck.

"No need to be sorry." He said as he started working on the paper in front of him. He didn't want to hear her give any apologies for her displays of affection. Though he would have like to have known it was there before he'd gone to the captains meeting.

"Your not angry?" She asked hopefully. "I didn't say that." He glanced up at her now sad face and smirked.

"I'm angry but not with you." She grinned and before he could do anything she was around his desk and had plopped herself onto his lap.

He looked up at her grinning face surprised. Dread washed over him briefly when her arms wrapped around his neck. He knew it was coming. His face was immediately shoved into what he had named 'The Valley of Death'.

He flailed about in his chair in a panic for air. Yes, he loved Rangiku. What he did not love was suffocating in her breasts, (though he idly thought that if he had to choose it might not be a bad way to go) After being squeezed for a few more seconds he was able to pull away and gulp for air.

She noticed this and smiled sheepishly while he glared halfheartedly at her. He could hear her mumbling an apology and only rolled his eyes before going about trying to adjust himself under her so should she try to hug him again his face was safely in her neck rather then in her cleavage.

She seemed content with this when he rested his head against the back of the chair and looped his arms loosely around her waist. She simply smiled and ran her fingers thru his hair. Delighted that he seemed to enjoy her ministrations as his eyes closed and he visibly relaxed.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he felt her featherlight kisses trailing slowly on his jaw but he knew how long it would take to drive him crazy. He pushed down the groan that was bubbling up in his throat when he felt her pull away.

He opened his eyes to see hers starring back at him in a look that he could only describe as heated. She didn't wast anytime in attacking his mouth. He put up a brief struggle. There office was no place for this. When he felt her tongue on his lips that thought was immediately stomped to death and forgotten.

They were so engrossed in each other neither noticed the approaching reiatsu. The door slid open loudly and Toshirou shot out of his chair sending Rangiku to the floor with a squeal.

His face was red as he stared back at the astonished faces of Kyouraku and Ukitake. He barely heard Rangiku's mumbling about how hard the floor was.

"Toshirou, you lucky dog!" Kyouraku shouted his eyes watering in happiness and Ukitake behind him crying out about being so Proud.

Toshirou's face twisted into a snarl his embarrassment turning to fury.

"GET OUT!!" The two captains gave very uncharacteristic squeaks of there own before flashing away at the smaller captains apparent Rage and the sudden drop in temperature.

He growled to himself before something brushed his leg and he remembered he had sent Rangiku flying from his lap.

"Are you alright?" He held his hand out to her. She looked up and smiled taking it.

"Never better." She chirped brushing off her clothes.

He sat down again and sighed. She opted for sitting on his desk this time.

"We got caught." She said in a neutral tone. He frowned. "Yes, by Kyouraku and Ukitake." He grimaced.

"Why is that so bad?" Toshirou looked at her disbelievingly then rolled his eyes. "There big mouths." A look of understanding leaped onto her face.

"It won't be long before the entire Seireitei is aware of our personal business." He grumbled. She seemed to be taking all this in before looking at him.

"So?" His eyes snapped up to hers. He stared intensely at her. He could here the hidden meaning in her simple question.

"_Are you ashamed?" _

He leaned back in his chair appearing to think about it. Pulling out the nervous tension coming from her as she waited for his answer. She fidgeted on the desk. He smirked inside his head. Thinking about something she had once told him about his sense of humor, and was probably right. He did have a bit of a sadistic sense of humor.

"Nothing,I guess. Just stating a fact." He shrugged and she visibly relaxed, before replanting herself back in his lap.

"well.." She started as she wiggled around. Supposedly trying to get comfortable but really only trying to drive him up a wall. "If that's the case we should at least give them something worth talking about."

He shrugged but couldn't keep the smirk from his face until his lips were covered by hers for the second time that day, and certainly not the last.

* * *

That's it. That's the end people! My first(multi chap) and more then likely not my last Hitsu/Matsu fic. Well I hope that you all enjoyed this. I certainly did writing it. I was actually planning on have taking this a little bit longer with introducing Hinamori as an antagonist between them, but I changed my mind. There probably would have been to much Hinamori bashing. (I don't like her) Even so this didn't come out too bad. Once again I hope you were all entertained. ~Malthazar LOS


End file.
